


Something Good

by lionness



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut, and im tired and i need sleep, i had a really thirsty phase in my life and went on a smut writing spree, i love porn, this title is unoriginal but it fits leave me alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8757541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionness/pseuds/lionness
Summary: Jaebum was in need of some inspiration and Mark was willing to give him some in the form of sex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is old and dusty but I don't want it to go to waste. Can we have more MarkBum around? Please? They are one attractive couple my oh my.

JB sat on his bed with his legs crossed and back against the wall, a pen in his hand tapping repeatedly against his chin as he tried to fill in the chorus of a new song for GOT7's album that he'd been working on.

"What should I put..." He sighed.

He paid no mind to the door opening, Mark curiously poking his head through the doorway, noticing how focused JB looked. "May I come in?" He asked.

JB nodded, not removing his eyes from the notebook in front of him. He really didn't mind Mark showing up, but he wasn't trying lose his train of thought.

Mark entered quietly with light steps and sat on the bed next to him. He rested his head on JB's comfy shoulder and examined the notebook in JB's lap. "Trying to finish that song? Are you stuck?" Mark asked.

"Kind of...I feel like the lyrics are there, I just can't seem to...grasp them yet."

The room went silent for a moment, JB thinking and Mark enjoying the softness of JB's arm. He looked at the title of the song. 'Something Good'. I know 'something good', he thought.

"Maybe you need some inspiration?" Mark suggested and got off of JB's shoulder. Something good.

JB lifted his head up, contemplating the option. "You know what..." He said before sitting his pen and book aside, then turning towards Mark and lightly placing a hand on his wrist. JB smiled and his gaze was gentle. It wasn't often that even Mark witnessed this softer side of him.

Soon, JB leaned forward and placed a light kiss on Mark's lips with his eye closed, making note of the familiar breezy scent of Mark's body wash; he was in the shower not too long ago.

When he pulled away he said, "That doesn't sound like a bad idea."

Mark smiled, flushed from the sweet kiss JB planted on him and leaned forward into JB for more. At the same time, their hands intertwined, Mark's slender fingers filling the spaces between JB's slightly thicker ones.

It was quiet and neither one of them made a sound besides their deep breathing and the wet sounds of their lips making love to each other. Mark was literally melting into JB's warmth, and the leader's signature masculine Cologne filled his senses.

JB was the default one to dominate, but Mark had been wondering what it'd be like if he could dominate for a change. JB was being so careful that Mark began to wonder if this could be his moment. This might be the older boy's chance. He just needed to be confident and sure of his actions.

Mark leaned forward, trying to press his tongue through JB's lips with the intention that the leader would succumb and fall back into the sheets, but that didn't happen. JB sensed right away what Mark was trying to do, seemingly the moment the idea crossed Mark's mind. He held the back of Mark's neck and his waist, pressing into the kiss with more tact, licking inside Mark's mouth. He fought back for dominance by pleasuring Mark in a way that left him submitting, leading to Mark letting the take over happen and falling back into the sheets instead.

JB pulled away and began kissing the baby soft skin on his boyfriend's neck, delicately and affectionately so.

"Guess I was asking for too much..." Mark mumbled, belatedly realizing he had said that out loud.

JB lifted his head, revealing a smirk and a raised eyebrow. To be honest, he thought it was cute how Mark was sulking about failing to switch roles. But he knew that it was something Mark wasn't quite ready for. If Mark really wanted to dominate JB, he would've made a much greater attempt and with what just happened, Mark gave in way too easily.

"One day." JB said before nipping at Mark's lips again and this time a small sound came from the older. The comfort of the soft fluffy bed and JB's gentle caresses put Mark on a high place mentally, especially when he placed his hands on Mark's hips, gently sliding them up under Mark's shirt.

"Take this off." JB said, pushing the shirt further up until Mark voluntarily pulled it over his head himself. Then he leaned back and starting from his neck, let JB pepper kisses along his exposed skin. He went to Mark's collarbone, sucking softly around the area, probably trying to leave some kind of trace behind and licked before continuing downwards with butterfly kisses, ultimately leading to a much aroused Mark. When he got to the older boy's navel, he hooked both of his forefingers under the elastic of Mark's pajama pants and began inching it downwards, Mark breathing heavily as he did.

JB was slightly, but pleasantly surprised when upon the un-clothing of his lower area, the beginnings of small hairs were revealed. "No underwear, Mark?" He said with a smirk.

Mark bit his lip and silently turned his cheek in embarrassment.

Realizing that sex was Mark's full intention in the first place turned JB on even more, contributing to the semi in his pants. The leader continued to pull Mark's pants down until his hardening cock was finally released from its detainment. Even though the room was fairly warm, cool air ghosted over Mark's length causing him to let out a shaky breath.

"Why don't you also take off your clothes." Mark suggested.

JB grinned in a way that greatly approved Mark's words. He didn't waste time in removing his shirt and began unbuttoning his pants immediately while Mark finished removing his pants and tossed them on the floor.

"I wanna suck you." Mark added.

JB did as he was told and Mark laid onto his stomach, positioning his head right in between JB's legs where his length stood newly naked and quite hard.

Mark hesitated under JB's watching eyes, nerves going crazy but he wasn't going to let that get the best of him. He was going to wrap his lips around his boyfriend's throbbing cock like he said he wanted to and JB was going to fucking love it. Mark took a quiet breath to himself before holding the length in his hands, using his thumb to spread his pre-cum around for easier movement. Then he placed a light kiss towards the head before taking the tip inside his mouth, causing JB to groan shamelessly.

"That's good," JB praised. Mark lingered on the tip, swirling his tongue and sucking simultaneously. JB was enjoying every single bit of it. Out of the fairly few times that they have messed around, JB was the one to give head because the older boy had always been too shy about it. This spiced things up for the leader.

Mark moaned and took more of JB in his mouth, a mouth with pink plump lips that others might say would be great for cock sucking just by looking at them. Mark kept inching further and further down JB's cock, and the deeper he went, the better it felt for JB who wished he could just jerk his hips up into his mouth.

"Just...take just as much as you can, babe. Ah..." JB said, not wanting Mark to hurt himself for the sake of being pleasurable. Mark wasn't thinking very much, but what JB said subconsciously felt like a challenge. It was suddenly Mark's goal to take JB in as far as he could. Mark removed his hand and used his mouth to do all the work, sucking sounds getting louder and he didn't care if spit was starting to slip out the corners.

JB moaned and put one hand in Mark's hair, enjoying the heightened intensity of his blowjob from Mark.

Maybe just a little more, Mark thought, inching even deeper until his eyes starting watering and his throat threatened to tighten.

"Shit, Mark. I'm gonna..." JB grunted. That was Mark's sign to come off before he choked himself for real. He lewdly released JB, letting it kind of slide out of his throat as he pulled back.

"How was it?" Mark asked, wiping excess fluids from his mouth and chin.

JB came up, pulled Mark by his neck, and smashed into Mark's lips. "Fucking amazing," He said between the kiss. "Now let me fuck you."

Mark released a mewl, turned on even more hearing JB be so demanding. "Please do," he responded.

JB sat up and pulled Mark into a tongue tangling wet kiss full of noise and sloppy smacking. Moans emitted from Mark and breathy grunts came from JB who was pushing Mark backwards so that he could continue kissing him while lining his length with Mark's hole. Still kissing, JB stretched his arm out towards a nearby nightstand he couldn't possibly reach without making things awkward. Mark got the message, and as JB stroked Mark's length, the older reached over instead, pulling out the lube they needed from the top drawer. JB took a break from Mark's lips and length to pop the lid open and squirt some onto his hand so that he could rub it along his own length. Before long, he was pressing the tip against Mark's entrance.

"JB..." Mark squirmed and mewled, at the feeling, mostly anticipating pleasure.

JB, with all of his might, went as slow as he could when entering Mark fully. Mark winced and gripped the sheets, bracing because of the stinging pain, but JB's head fell back, eyes glazed over in pleasure. "Mark...how can you still be so tight..."

JB stilled for a moment, letting Mark adjust regardless of how much he wanted to begin pounding into him.

"Ok.." Mark muttered, sounding strained, along with a breathless "move."

Mark didn't have to ask twice. JB was more than ready to move, even though the pacing was slow. But he knew that in time, he would be banging a literal moaning mess of Mark.

After moving slowly for a while, Mark began to roll his hips into JB, signaling a hint of pleasure rising in him. "Jaebum...I need more...please..." Mark said, sounding needy and squirming against JB, trying to speed up the friction.

Without saying anything in response, JB picked up the pace, rocking into Mark with more passion this time.

Mark gasped, mouth hanging open now. "Faster."

JB listened and sped up his pattern of lodging his cock into Mark's ass and pulling it almost all the way out, balls slapping against the older's ass cheeks whenever he slammed back in.

"How's this babe," JB grunted.

Mark moaned in response, intensely feeling the pleasure now, barely able to think about anything but the rising tension in his lower region, his cock seeping with precum. He was getting close and he knew JB was too. Mark began stroking himself in hopes of coming around the same time.

It only took a series of strong quick thrusts before JB was twitching in Mark, flooding his insides with his semen, and Mark spurted on both their stomachs violently.

Their quick breaths slowed at the same rate as their movements, breathing slower and heavier whenever they finally stilled. JB sighed and let his head fall onto Mark's chest, Mark finding the action quite adorable for such a dominant person to do. It was the cuddlier part of JB that always seemed to make an appearance whenever he got tired, especially after sex.

"I love you."

"Love you."

They stayed like that, listening to each other's soft breathing until Mark spoke. "Did that inspire you?"

"Eh," JB said. "Who even cares about that right now."

Oh well, Mark thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I am one thirsty writer wow. And I suck at endings I'm sorry -.- truly I am but I'll get better (I hope). Like, comment, bookmark, have fun (I need to go to sleep). Thank you for reading though :) 
> 
> -lionness
> 
> *I went back and edited this authors note bc I saw how crude it was OMG do not let me write descriptions on no sleep*


End file.
